Secret Kisses
by BatteredChild
Summary: Harry's lip is bleeding and Ron's the one to notice and question why. One-shot. Harry/Draco slash. Written for LJ 30 wounds


**AN: Written for LJ 30wounds prompt #16 'You're Bleeding'. Contains Harry/Draco slash, don't like it then don't read it. Nothing graphic just some kissing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Ron or Draco.**

"You're bleeding."

Harry looked at his best friend of the last seven years, the question of where clear in his green eyes.

"You're lip, it's bleeding Harry," Ron said pointing at the brunette's mouth. 

Harry raised a hand to his mouth, wiping at his lip. When he pulled his hand away he saw that Ron was right and he was in indeed bleeding. He licked his lip and tasted the coppery blood, instantly wishing he hadn't done so.

"See, I told you so. Now what have you done to yourself this time mate?"

Harry glanced away, not able to tell his friend the truth and trying to hide his blush as he realised just why his lip was slowly oozing blood.

"Ah, I must have just bit my lip or something I guess. Hadn't even noticed it. Anyway thanks for telling me, I'm just glad it was you and not Hermione, you know what she's like," he mentally applauded himself, his lie was so obviously that, but Ron probably hadn't even picked up on it and now that he'd directed the conversation to Hermione he wouldn't think on it anymore.

"Too right mate. She'd get all fussy about it and probably try and get you to go to the bloody hospital wing and let Pomfrey loose on you," he laughed at his own joke and Harry joined in, quietly relieved that the topic had passed.

"Anyway Ron I've got to get going and change for Quidditch practice. See you out there in a bit."

"Sure, see ya mate."

They headed off in separate directions, Ron towards the Great Hall and Harry towards Gryffindor tower. Before Harry made it though he was grabbed around the waist an pulled into an unused classroom. 

Harry had let out a quiet cry of surprise when he had first been 'ambushed' but let himself be pulled away as he felt the familiar arms of his lover around him. 

The door was shut and locked with a spell and then Harry was pushed against said door and thoroughly ravished. Or he would have been if Draco hadn't teasingly bitten his lip, reminding Harry of his previous encounter with Ron. He pulled away and gave Draco a halfhearted glare.

"You need to be more careful mister."

Draco raised one pale eyebrow questioningly.

"I just bumped into Ron in the hall and he noticed that my lip was bleeding. I told him that I must have bitten it or something but if it had been Hermione then she wouldn't have believed that I had bitten myself and not even noticed."

Draco looked at said lip and saw that there was a light stain beneath it,he enough sense to look slightly sheepish. "Ah, sorry?"

Harry rolled his eyes and moved toward the blonde, wrapping his arms around a slim but firm waist. "So you should be."

"So you don't like me snogging you then?"

Harry hid his smile in Draco's chest and shook his head. "Of course I do, just try not to bite alright?"

"Your wish is my command," Draco joked before pulling Harry's head up and looking him in the eye. "Seriously though, sorry about that, if I'd noticed before you left I would have fixed it for you. Besides in a few weeks after we graduate it won't matter anymore because we'll be able to tell our friends and they can't hold any house prejudices because we won't be at school anymore and they'll all be irrelevant."

"True, I do wish we could be open about this but it will be easier on everyone I think if we keep this to ourselves until school is over. Hopefully by then both your friends and my own will be able to listen to reason. Well at least a little more than now. But until then, I have Quidditch practise to get to and I'm sure you have some Slytherin scheme to plot with Blaise and Pansy," Harry pulled away from their embrace, letting Draco press one last kiss to his lips before leaving the room.

Draco watched him leave and almost called him back but knew it was too late. Just a few more weeks and they would be able to be open about everything, and then if anybody didn't like it they just might find themselves bleeding from the mouth for an entirely different reason. 


End file.
